Hogwarts goes Oktoberfest
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Ein kleiner, beschaulicher Ausflug der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts...


**Hogwarts goes Oktoberfest**

**Oder: Das mysteriöse Verschwinden der Sibyl Trelawney**

/

Im Vorspann: Gelabere des Autors (meiner Wenigkeit) verneig

**Warnungen: **vor meinem schwarzem (bei Bedarf auch zu bezeichnen als „gestörten") Humor, Flachwitzen, Niveaulosigkeit, OOC… das Übliche eben.

**Hauptpersonen: **einige der hochwohlgeborenen Lehrerschaft Hogwarts': Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney.

**Inhalt: **Ein kleiner, beschaulicher Ausflug der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts…

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles JKRs, und was nicht ihr gehört, gehört irgendjemand anderem und wenn's dem nicht gehört, dann gehört's endlich mir. Darauf trinken wir einen. Prost.

/

Es war Samstag – was nichts gutes verhieß. Denn an Samstagen hatte Albus immer seine unausgegorensten Ideen. An einem Samstag hatte Albus den Vertrag für das Trimagische Turnier unterschrieben. An einem Samstag hatte Albus Ron Weasley zum Vertrauensschüler berufen. An einem Samstag hatte Albus gemeint, Tom Riddle sei doch ein ganz netter Junge, dem man das Recht nicht verwehren sollte, eine Zauberschule zu besuchen.

„Mir ist langweilig", maulte Albus also samstagsgetreu und stocherte missmutig in den Erbsen auf seinem Teller.

„Na, na", meinte Minerva im Ton einer beschwichtigenden Kindergärtnerin, „wer wird denn gleich quengelig werden?"

„Mir ist auch langweilig", mischte sich Sibyl ein und klimperte verführerisch mit den Wimpern.

„Na, das hast du doch bestimmt vorher gewusst und dir was einfallen lassen", meinte Severus und grinste sie schlaumeierisch an.

„Ähm... nun, ja, ich... ähm..."

„Schon gut", wischte Albus den schwächlichen Versuch, ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, beiseite. „Ich will mal wieder raus aus Hogwarts", stellte er klar.

„Aber nicht wieder nach Hogsmeade, wo sich die ganzen Bälger rumtreiben!", verlangte Snape und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Wir könnten Potter plus Konsorten über den Weg laufen und darauf hat ja wohl niemand Lust."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„HEY!", polterte Hagrid, der bis jetzt ganz brav sein Kamel verdrückt hatte, augenblicklich los, „der Harry, der iss voll 'n Ordnung, ey, und-„

„Jemand was dagegen, wenn ich diesem Ochsen das Maul stopfe?"

Einheitliches Kopfgeschüttel. „Na, dann..."_Murmel, murmel._

Hagrid griff sich schlagartig nach Luft schnappend an die Kehle und fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum.

Erleichterte Gesichter.

„Mir geht dieses Goldene-Trio-Gelaber schon lange auf die Nerven", meldete sich Flitwick zu Wort, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte (der Aufprall hatte ihn in hohem Bogen aus dem Stuhl schleudern lassen).

„Also, was machen wir?", fragte Sprout und blickte in die Runde.

„Hmmm... wir haben Oktober. Was kann man im Oktober alles machen?", überlegte Albus laut und nervte damit die anderen. „Oktober... hey, ich hab's! Wir gehen aufs Oktoberfest!"

Sie starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore, Sir, das Oktoberfest ist doch zum großen Teil im September!", meldete sich plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme aus einer Ecke der Großen Halle zu Wort. „Nur einige Tage sind noch im Oktober und die sind schon längst vorbei."

Sie schauten in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, und erblickten ein Mädchen mit unkontrollierten Haaren, das am Gryffindortisch saß.

„Miss Granger", schrie Snape augenblicklich los, „keiner hat Sie gebeten, Ihren Senf dazuzugeben! Halten Sie gefälligst den Mund, wenn Erwachsene reden!"

„Aber Professor Snape, Sir, ich wollte doch nur Professor Dumbledore mitteilen, dass die irreführende Bezeichnung ‚Oktoberfest' –"

„Halten Sie den Rand!", kreischte Snape und seine Stimme hallte an den Steinwänden wider, was, wie die Lehrer beeindruckt feststellten, ein ansehliches Echo hervorrief, „und verschwinden Sie!"

Hermine stand auf und durchquerte mit schmollendem Gesichtsausdruck die Halle. Die Lehrer tauschten hämische Blicke.

„Also, ausgemachte Sache. Aber wie lösen wir das Zeitproblem?", fragte Sprout, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Na, wir nehmen einen Zeitumkehrer, Sie Spinatwachtel", antwortete Minerva.

Gesagt, getan. Die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts erhob sich elegant von ihren Stühlen und machte sich auf, an Albus' Zeitumkehrer eine überdimensional große Kette zu befestigen (Albus hatte in letzter Zeit ganz schön zugelegt).

Hagrid ließen sie einfach liegen.

„So – seid ihr alle da?", fragte Albus, als sich das schwindelerregende Drehen in seinem Kopf gelegt hatte.

„Ja, Kasperl", antworteten sie.

Sie waren am Rande der Theresienwiese gelandet und sahen sich mit ausnahmslos glücklichen Gesichtern neugierig um. Endlich mal ein Tag ohne die nervenraubende, nichtsnutzige, ins Grab bringende Schar, die sich Schüler nannte – Snape summte leise „Saufen, saufen, saufen".

„Okay, jetzt fehlt nur noch das richtige Outfit", meinte Albus zwinkernd, richtete den Zauberstab auf die kleine Gruppe und – _schwupps _– waren die dunklen Roben verschwunden und die richtige Ausgehtracht erschienen.

Albus steckte in den schönsten Lederhosen (D' Kurze) mit Karohemd und passenden Bergsteigerschuhen und -socken. Auf seinem Kopf thronte ein zu seinem Bart farblich passender flotter Jägerhut. Flitwick hatte eine graue Strickjacke und ebenfalls eine Lederhose an, die bei seinen kurzen Beinen aber aussah wie eine lederne Windel. Die Damen der Schöpfung trugen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Dirndl.

Severus räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Ähm – Albus?"

„Ja, Severus?", sagte Albus und blickte ihn freundlich an.

„Du musst mich verwechselt haben – gewiss nicht absichtlich", fügte er hinzu und trat vor, damit ihn alle sehen konnten. Sibyl bekam große Kulleraugen, als sie ihn sah.

Er trug ein hübsches, gerüschtes Dirndl mit tiefem Ausschnitt, dazu passende High Heels.

„Oh, wie konnte ich nur", erwiderte Albus und grinste dreckig. Snape setzte seinen Todesblick auf, den Albus jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Was hat er denn nur?", raunte Minerva Sprout zu, „bei _seinen_ Beinen kann er doch alles tragen!"

Albus belehrte derweil die anderen Lehrer über die richtige Umgangsweise auf dem Oktoberfest: „Das Hendl _niemals_ mit Messer und Gabel essen, habt ihr gehört? Und den Bierkrug _niemals_ mit abgespreiztem kleinen Finger stemmen!" Sie ließen die Triade mit gelangweilten Gesichtern über sich ergehen, bis Albus schließlich am Ende seines Sermons („Auf die Frage ‚Bayern oder Sechzger?' _niemals_ antworten, eine falsche Antwort könnte den Tod bedeuten!") angelangt war.

„Okay, Leute, gehen wir!", befahl Albus, und nachdem er als Startzeichen mit einer Pistole in den Himmel geschossen hatte (etwas übertrieben, fanden sie, aber nun gut), schritten sie in Richtung Oktoberfest davon. Severus stakste mit ziemlich hässlichem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher.

Es war tatsächlich besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Schon von weitem konnten sie gewaltige Riesenräder erkennen, flankiert von hunderten Achterbahnen, die noch größer wirkten als vorher, ein Bierzelt reihte sich an das nächste und dazwischen befanden sich kleine, zum Teil versteckte Stände, von denen der Geruch gerösteter Mandeln herüberwehte (Trelawney trabte sofort zu einem der Stände, um sich ein Lebkuchenherz mit der Aufschrift „Unartiges Mädchen" zu kaufen).

An jeder Ecke standen, trotz der frühen Stunde, Betrunkene, die sich übergaben, oder, so wie jetzt, wild zu Severus gestikulierten, er sollte zu ihnen hinüberkommen und mit Hundertern wedelten.

Severus steuerte, als er dies sah, sofort das nächste Bierzelt an, in der Hoffnung, seine Kollegen hätten nichts bemerkt.

Denn oft spielten sie ihm Streiche oder triezten und hänselten ihn wegen seiner langen Nase oder des fettigen schwarzen Haares. Nicht selten weinte er sich deswegen in den Schlaf.

Sie ließen sich an seinem Tisch nieder und winkten die Bedienung, ein blondes, blauäugiges Geschöpf, zu sich.

(„Wow, die hat Holz vor der Hütt'n", wisperte Sprout.)

Snape wühlte derweil hektisch in seinem Ausschnitt herum und kassierte erstaunt-belustigte Blicke von seinen Kollegen. „Wo hab ich es denn nur? Hab doch immer eins dabei... für Notfälle... ah, da ist es ja!", rhabarberte er.

Er zog ein dickes Wörterbuch hervor und fing flugs an, Wörter nachzuschlagen.

Die Bedienung, Zenze hieß sie (laut dem Namensschild, das an ihrer Brust prangte), schnalzte schon ungeduldig mit der Zunge. Die Lehrer tauschten erwartungsvoll-glänzende Blicke.

Snape sah, stolz auf seine eben erbrachte Leistung, in das hübsche Gesicht des Mädchens. „Also", fing er an zu sprechen, sehr langsam und sehr deutlich, „ich möchte diesen Teppich nicht kaufen."

Flitwick stieß einen hohen, markerschütternden Schrei aus, die Damen hämmerten mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch und rutschten dabei fast von der Bierbank.

„Ähm – schon gut, Severus", sagte Albus erneut und klopfte ihm, während er durchzählte, aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Fünf Mass und für den Kleinen hier (er deutete auf Flitwick) einen Spezi, bitte."

Zenze nickte huldvoll und schwebte davon.

„Woher können Sie denn so gut bayerisch, Direktor?", fragte Trelawney in ihrer gewöhnlich ätherischen Stimmlage.

„Oh, bayerisch ist mein zweiter Vorname", klärte Albus sie däumchendrehend auf.

„Ach so, und ich dachte, das wäre Percival", sagte Sibyl niedergeschlagen.

Fünf Hendl, 27 Paar Schweinswürstel („Weißwürste nur bis zwölf!"), zwölf Schweinsbraten und – um den unkontrollierten Gang der Lehrer zu erklären – 37 Mass später torkelten sie aus dem Bierzelt.

Nur Flitwick war eisern beim Spezi geblieben; mit hochgezogenen Brauen bedachte er das Verhalten seiner Kollegen.

„Auf zu den Achterbahnen!", grölte Albus und taumelte in Richtung einer brutal aussehenden, angsteinflößenden 25-Looping-Super-Giga-Mega-Achterbahn davon.

Die anderen folgten ihm, mehr oder minder in der gleichen Gehweise.

„Sechs mal, bitte", strahlte Albus den Chipverkäufer in seinem Häuschen an und achtete sorgsam darauf, seine Sprechweise normal und kontrolliert erscheinen zu lassen.

„Fünf Chips, hier", sagte der Chipverkäufer missgelaunt und knallte ihm die dünnen Plastikscheiben vor die Nase. „Der Kleine kann nicht mit", fügte er kurz hinzu, als er sah, dass Albus sich wie eine Henne aufplustern wollte, und deutete auf Flitwick. „Mitfahren erst ab 1,20 Meter." Er hielt die Hand verdeutlichend etwa einen halben Meter über Flitwicks Opahut.

„Ey, du kummst hier net rein", erklärte Albus Flitwick und verteilte die Chips (zur Feier des Tages lud er sie alle ein, einerseits war er stockbesoffen, andererseits war das Gehalt der Lehrer einfach unterirdisch).

„Och menno", beschwerte sich Flitwick und nickte zu seinen Füßen, „dabei hab ich heute extra meine Plateau-Schuhe angezogen!"

„Oh, armer Flitti-Wicki!"

„Er tut uns ja so leid!"

„Eine Runde Mitleid für unseren Stumpen!"

Flitwick wurde übrigens auch gemobbt.

Doch Severus erbarmte sich seiner, hatte er doch schon immer ein gutes Herz besessen. „Guck mal, da drüben ist ein Kettenkarussell!"

„Wo?", fragte Flitwick und drehte sich um. „Ach, da!" Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. „Wow", rief er aus und hüpfte in Richtung Karussell davon.

Verblüfft starrten sie ihm nach (Albus musste sich am Geländer festhalten, um gleichzeitig den Kopf zu verdrehen und nicht umzufallen).

Die Zeit in der Warteschlange verkürzten sie sich, indem sie „Viva Colonia" sangen und die Leute anpöbelten.

In der Ferne konnten sie auch das Kettenkarussell, das seine Sitze durch die Luft schleuderte, erkennen.

„Denkt ihr, er hat es bis dahin geschafft? Jemand hätte ihn zertreten können", meinte Minerva in besorgtem Tonfall. „Ich meine, nicht dass es mich interessieren würde, aber wir müssten die Leiche wegschaffen..."

Der Wind wehte eine quietschende, kreischende Stimme zu ihnen hinüber, was die Lehrer schweigend als Antwort auf Minervas Frage quittierten.

Endlich waren sie dran.

Fröhlich rülpsend zwängten sie sich in die engen Waggons und erfreuten die anderen Mitfahrer mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Ratternd setzt sich der bunt bemalte Wagen in Bewegung und ruckelte den Anstieg vor dem ersten tiefen Fall hinauf.

Trelawney, die die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen hielt, krallte sich mit jedem Meter fester an Severus' Rüschen fest und murmelte nervös vor sich hin, bis sie, als der Wagen die höchste Stelle erreichte, massiv zu kreischen begann. Panisch fummelte sie am Sicherheitsbügel herum und Severus, der neben ihr saß, sah mit seinem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck – der bei den Schülern nur zu gut bekannt war – aus, als würde er gleich explodieren.

Doch zu spät für einen Ausstieg in letzter Sekunde und eventuelle Wutausbrüche, der Waggon schoss in die Tiefe und nach einigen Minuten nervenpeitschender, aufregender Fahrt wurden sie aus der Achterbahn wieder hinauskomplimentiert („Lasst euch hier bloß nicht wieder blicken!", „Ich hol meine Brüder!", „Einfach alles vollkotzen!").

Albus wollte sich grölend mit einigen Leuten anlegen, doch Sprout zog ihn weiter. Sie wollte wieder nach Hogwarts und sich mit einer Tasse Heißer Milch mit Honig und ihren Flauschpantoffeln vor den Kamin setzen.

„Wo ist denn Trelawney, diese hässliche Vettel?", wollte Albus wissen, als er sich beruhigt hatte und sie Flitwick unter den Beinen der Menge erspäht hatten.

„Snape ist neben ihr gesessen." Minerva sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Nun – ähm..." Snape zog seinen Ausschnitt einen Zentimeter nach unten, um sie abzulenken und etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, „sie – wollte schon vorgehen", sagte er langsam, seine Worte sorgfältig abwägend.

Sie ließen es dabei bewenden, schließlich konnten sie auch Sibyl nicht ausstehen. „Dieses blöde Weib!", „Sie werden sterben, oh mein Gott!", „Der Grimm, mein Lieber, der GRIMM!"

Sie hatten ein ausschöpfendes, überaus informatives Gesprächsthema, als sie den Weg einschlugen, von dem sie gekommen waren, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von diversen Spritzgeräuschen.

Und so geschah es also, dass die Lehrerschaft nach diesem überaus beschaulichem Ausflug auf das Oktoberfest wieder auf die Hogwarts-Ländereien zurückkehrte. Albus allerdings musste Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren, um nicht irgendwo in den Sphären der Galaxis verloren zu gehen und seine Kollegen keinen mehr hatten, der sie unentwegt mit Süßigkeiten versorgte.

Zurück im tristen Schulalltag erinnerten sich die Beteiligten noch lange voller Wehmut an die schönen Stunden auf der Theresienwiese, besonders an Severus füllige Oberweite, zurück.

Prompt mussten sie jedoch nach einigen Wochen angenehmer Atmosphäre und ausbleibenden Todesvorhersagen eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben („Wanted! Überdurchschnittlich großes Insekt mit einer Menge Klunkern an den Armen gesucht. Dead or alive"), die aber im Sande verlief.

_(Happy) End_

/

_Wow, das war lang (für meine Verhältnisse) Wenn ihr bis hierher durchgehalten habt, sagt mir doch, was ihr von diesem Oneshot haltet…_


End file.
